


Life is Strange

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Graffiti, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Life is Strange inspired, Life is strange locations with Haikyuu, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, lots of cussing, tags may change or be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Watabe Nozomi left her hometown and childhood friend for a life in Seattle, Washington. She came back a year or so later to discover Arcadia Bay's changed and so hasn't Nishinoya, the once outgoing and friendly kid she left behind. Wrapped up in something much darker and deeper then she thought, Nozomi is determined to change her friend's fate, no matter the cost.*****LIFE IS STRANGE/LIFE IS STRANGE: BEFORE THE STORM SPOILERS WILL BE HINTED*****Author's Note: Please keep in mind I haven't seen Life is Strange since 2015 and I don't have the time to watch the whole game again. So if this isnt completely accurate and all characters aren't tagged and listed, there's a reason for it and I kindly ask you to respect this. It's my AU inspired by Life is Strange/Life is Strange: Before the Storm so things will be redone to fit this cast of volleyball players. Thank you so much!!





	Life is Strange

The wind was horribly strong. Leaves and debris were being kicked up as well as thrown around as Watabe Nozomi shielded her eyes from the wind, almost getting crushed by a giant tree limb as she climbed the steps to the top of the light house hill. Her gray jacket was blowing around, making a loud snapping sound as it did so, and she was coughing at the dust blowing into her face. She was back in Arcadia Bay and had ended up attending Blackwell Academy instead of the public school system because of her scholarship. Nozomi looked out in the horizon and her eyes widened immediately in fear. 

 

A tornado was coming straight for Arcadia Bay and Nozomi was right in its impact zone. She looked down at the beach line and saw someone standing in the sand and she gasped when her eyes made out who it was in the sand and dust being blown in her face. “YUU!!” Nozomi yelled and but her voice was drowned out and Nishinoya Yuu turned around and looked at her, mouthing something before the storm sucked him up, Nozomi screaming in horror. 

 

Suddenly Nozomi was jolted awake by a loud crash from somewhere in the distance which was actually her Arts classroom. The class was looking at her concerned, someone pushed an empty tray over and Nozomi looked at her classmates and teacher apologetically. Ukai sighed and looked at Nozomi unamused she fell asleep in his class for the third time in a week. “Ms. Nozomi? I understand you miss this “Nishinoya” but understand my class is more important than your friend problems.” He muttered and Nozomi nodded, ignoring Yui’s snickering on the left of her. 

 

“Sorry, Sir.” Nozomi whispered and Ukai sighed again. He set his papers down and got up writing down something on his notepad and handing it to her. “See the nurse, get out of class for a while Nozomi.” he said and she nodded taking the pass, walking out into the hallway which was silent and empty seeing as most of the students in Blackwell were attending class. 

 

“Time to go outside and think about life again.” Nozomi muttered and walked down the empty hallway, stopping when she heard shouting from the general direction of the restrooms. She figured it was two kids getting into a fight and decided to let Wells handle it when she heard someone’s name mentioned in the dispute. Nozomi crept over and listened closely, freezing when she noticed who they were talking about. 

 

“Can you believe that Nishinoya kid actually vandalized Wells’s car? And broke into the gym just to spray paint it?” Nozomi backed away from the restroom door and sped down the hallway. There was no way Nishinoya was a known criminal in Arcadia Bay, was he? Nozomi didn’t have a chance to think about as she passed the gym and saw the gym class cleaning it up, her best friend Sugawara Koushi watching the door. 

 

“Koushi? What are you doing? Planning on Wells to catch you?” She asked and Koushi shook his head. He pointed at the graffiti and Nozomi looked at something on the wall. She tilted her head in confusion at that symbol in purple paint. 

 

“Nishinoya was leaving a message here with that and no one’s amused. What’s bad is everyone knows you two were best friends growing up and wants to know what turned-Nozomi!” Koushi walked after her as she walked away from the conversation. 

 

She shook her head and sighed, tired of the same story ever since she came back to Arcadia Bay. “If I’m honest, me and Yuu never spoke since I came back home. He doesn’t know I’m home.” 

 

Koushi was confused. “You never told your childhood friend you came back home?” he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. “There any reason as to why?” he added and Nozomi sighed. 

 

“Because when I was in Seattle, Yuu would text me and I never replied. We had a difficult time keeping our friendship together I never told him I was back in Arcadia Bay.” she muttered and flinched when Koushi punched her arm. “HEY!” 

 

“Text him. Right now. Tell him your home.” 

 

Nozomi shook her head and walked out the main doors, Koushi tailing after her. He tried reaching for her phone but Nozomi held it out of his reach, they were walking to the dorms and planned on relaxing in Koushi’s for the rest of the school day, however Nozomi knew that he wasn’t finished talking about Yuu. 

 

“I’ll tell you later, I’m gonna head into town for a bit okay?” She said and walked off, Koushi calling after her but Nozomi was already gone. She didn’t wanna talk about Yuu in the slightest and slowed her pace when she reached the diner where his mom worked and saw Katsuki sweeping the sidewalk. The younger girl looked at Nozomi and smiled, Nozomi waving at her in reply. 

 

There shouts heard from the inside and Nishinoya Yuu stormed out of the building, cussing up a storm and didn’t notice Nozomi at all. Nozomi blinked and held off on running after him despite every fiber of her body screaming too. 

 

Katsuki walked over to Nozomi and sighed, “He probably went to the junkyard again, I’ll tell Mom and Kosei you went to the house to wait for him okay?” 

 

Nozomi nodded and ran off to the direction of the Nishinoya residence, which wasn’t too far from her own house and grabbed the spare key from under the mat, going into the house. Nozomi blinked at how much has changed in the years and headed up the steps to Yuu’s room which was right down the hallway. She wasn’t aware Yuu was right behind her and holding a knife in his hand, unaware of the fact it was Nozomi who just freely walked into his house. 

 

She pushed open the door to his bedroom and looked around in total disbelief at her friend’s room. “So this is-” She stopped and froze when cold metal touched her neck. 

 

“Not, another step.” 

 

_ “Yuu!!”  _ Nozomi thought and smiled. “Its good too see you again Yuu.” she sighed and the metal was taken off her neck and she turned out, facing her friend who was different than what she remembered. 

 

Nishinoya was in a black sweatshirt and ripped blue jeans with red beat up converses. His ear on the left side had a small black stud earring and his right sleeve was pushed up showing a tattoo off. “Nozomi?” 

 

She nodded and hugged Nishinoya, who reluctantly hugged back. “Yeah it’s me. Long time huh?” 

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Nishinoya sighed and sat in his desk chair crossing his arms over his chest. “So what’s a good little girl like you, doing with a bad influence like me?” he snarked and Nozomi scoffed. 

 

“We’re friends. I wanted to see you.” she said and flopped in the bean bag chair and coughed at the dust that flew up in her face. “Damn it Yuu!” she hacked and Nishinoya was laughing at her from the comfort of his desk chair. 

 

“Okay well you saw me. That it?” he asked. Nozomi huffed and shook her head. “No, and why are you being so closed off with me now? Because I left for a year or two?” 

 

Nishinoya was silent and shrugged. “Maybe I don’t like the idea of friends anymore-” but he was cut off by the sound of his step dad walking into the house. “Son of a bitch.” 

 

Nozomi was confused for a second and didn’t get a chance to ask when Nishinoya grabbed her wrist and hauled her down the steps and outside, then down the street. “Can I stay with you?” 

 

“I live at Blackwell, you’ll get arrested.” 

 

“Worth it.” 

 

Nozomi stopped walking and Nishinoya was halted when she did. He didn’t look the least bit amused and let her go crossing her arms. “Nozomi since when did you suddenly become the motherly type?” 

 

She huffed and looked at him wanted to honestly smack him but stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket. “I’m not being motherly, you’re just being dumb. Why did you run out like that?” 

 

“Long story let’s just go somewhere else okay?” Nishinoya grumbled and started walking with Nozomi trailing behind him. 

 

“Do you and your step dad have problems?” she asked and Nishinoya rolled his eyes kicking an empty can across the road. 

 

“More than that, drop it Nozomi.”

 

They kept walking for a while and ended up reaching the outskirts, Nishinoya leading her to the junkyard and Nozomi was thinking he was gonna murder her and stash her body in a junked car. 

 

“I’m not gonna kill you in case you’re thinking that.” Nishinoya snapped and sat on the hood of a car. “Besides what kind of friend reunion would that be?” 

 

“A very bitter one based on anger and salt.” Nozomi said and Nishinoya rolled his eyes. “What? It’s the truth!”

 

Nishinoya huffed and laid out on the car. “Whatever. Welcome back to Arcadia Bay. I guess.” 


End file.
